


5 Am.

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Lydia is pregnant in High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Am.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It was one of those days. Lydia had found herself walking along the many roads leading outside of Beacons Hills. Just hoping maybe, maybe, if she was lucky, someone would ram her from behind and she might just go flying into a Stop Sign. Unfortunately it was 5 in the morning on a Monday. No one in their right mind would be out this late on this particular day in the week. All but her. Her feet ached from the lack of shoes against the cold hard concrete. It was sure to be below forty degrees by now, never mind Lydia was freezing and barefoot. She'd been kicking a beer can she had found about a half a mile back, watching the way it flipped and rolled in the low dim morning light. Her hands were resting in Stiles' Lacrosse hoodie that was two sizes too big, picking the chipped paint on her fingernails. Mascara from the other night still clung to her lashes and smeared underneath her eyes making her look more worn down than she was. Lydia had never imagined herself in the situation, she was the careful one. The one to look down on other irresponsible sixteen year old's and shun them. Lydia was the one who taught others about safe sex. Never had she imagined she'd be in situation. Lydia Martin was pregnant. 

Stiles didn't even know. How in hell, is she going to tell a seventeen year old boy, that his girlfriend is pregnant. That'd just ruin everything for them, for her. Her life would just totally flip upside down and around. Just when she thought things were going good for them, she finally admitted her feelings for him, she finally got him into bed after hours of 'what if I'm not good enough' or 'it won't last long', honestly, she shouldn't have been so generous saying 'oh it's your first, we don't have to be use a condom, I'm on the pill' which was a lie, she hasn't been on the pill in months. How could she be so childish? 

The front lights came into play, Stiles was sure to be awake and getting ready for school by now. Lydia let out a low groan once she remembered what she looked like, and now she's gonna dump this on him. "Good one Lydia" She said out loud, continuing to kick the beer can, walking up Stiles' driveway. Dreading every step. She decided to ditch the beer can at the end of the driveway, that wouldn't go over well with Stiles. Inhaling and exhaling she bald her fist and knocked once, once more, then twice, then waited. After about two minutes, a sleepy lumped over Stiles stood in the door frame. "Lyds?" Stiles said in a raspy voice sending chills down her spine. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looking at the state of Lydia. Narrowing in on her bare feet. 

"Can we talk?" Lydia said, words spoken softly, it was sure to confuse him. 

"Of course." He said, welcoming in the strawberry blonde, closing the door behind them. "Did you walk here?" 

Lydia just nodded as they walked to the staircase together. "Barefoot?" He chuckled, and stopped when she gave him a gloomy look. She was nauseous, cold, and royally pissed off at him and herself. Not a laughing matter. He palmed the small of her back and led her up the stairs and into him bedroom. Lydia took a seat on his bed, crossing her legs at her heals and cleared her throat. Stiles was still scanning her from across the room, obvious he's still nervous to even be in her presence, he was running his hands through his bed head and playing with the draw strings of his sweatpants. "Do you need a minute?" 

Lydia cocked her head. "No, I just, I need to figure out how I'm going to tell you this, which I'm sure is one of the top things that's going through your head right now." Lydia pointed out.

"Actually, nothings really going through my head, you woke me from a deep sleep, so whatever it is just let it out. Please, I'm panicking over here." 

Lydia sighed deeply and scooted and patted the spot next to her, and Stiles made quick work with his feet and took it. Lydia shifted one leg under the other and took his hand. Looking in square in his whiskey eyes that she loves so and "I'm pregnant." 

Lydia felt the world shift underneath her, she wasn't sure if it was Stiles jumping or her nervousness. She felt his hand cramp up in hers and tighten around her fingers. Never broke eye contact though. His eyes stayed put on hers, and he didn't blink. She could see the fear though. "Say something please." She begged, gripping his hand a little tighter. 

Stiles shoulders sank a little more, and he cleared his throat. "A-are you uh, are you sure? I mean, you could just be stressing about school? Or did you um, ya know?" 

"Yeah, I took three tests, one last night, and two when I woke up this morning." She assured him, watching the way he nodded along to every word probably praying this is some kind of sick joke. 

"Well, okay, I don't know what you want me to say, I mean wear Juniors, almost Seniors in High School, we can't have a...baby." They both cringed. "Lydia you know, if we were out of college and trying this would be the greatest thing I could ever hear come out of your mouth. But God, We only did it once. Jesus Christ." He was pacing back and forth now whisper yelling. "I don't wanna sound like I'm blaming you cause God Lyds I'm not, this is my fault too. I'm sorry." Stiles sat back in his desk chair, with his head in his hands. Mumbling 'sorry's' under his breath. 

Lydia's heart was breaking watching Stiles crumble in front of her, she wished she could tell him it wasn't true, that this wasn't real that it was all just a dream. She wishes that more than anything. "Stiles please don't feel guilty." Lydia rose from the bed, and knelt beside him, prying his hands off his face for her to hold. "I'm the one who said we shouldn't use a condom." Stiles looked into her eyes once more, his were no longer whiskey, the pupils were full blown and the rims were blood shot. It was a sight to see, and Lydia couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry. God dammit, Stiles I wish I could take all of this back." They were both shaking in each others hands. 

Stiles stood from the chair capturing her in a large embrace, their cheeks brushed up against each other. Lydia never felt so vulnerable. Let alone Stiles was still whispering "I'm sorry Lyds." 

"We'll figure this out, we always do." Lydia responded.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is broken, don't ever let me write while I'm sad again, this and the last one shot, WOO. Someone take this computer away from me. Part 2? Maybe?


End file.
